Rhythm Thief & The Criminal's past
by KorraNation1
Summary: After Raphael left Marie he promised to come to every concert. But with the constables in the way, can Raphael keep his promise
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS IT K.N HERE. I am Sorry for not posting up the last few chapters of APWF. Lotz of homework. Anyway this is not a sequel to A Past Well Forgotten. This is a sequel to the game though.**

I didn't want to let go of Raphael's hand as we danced through the streets of Paris. His hands were warm and soft like his eyes. Those Chestnut eyes, they make me blush every time I think about them. He lets go of my hand as do I, I wish I would've held on to his hand forever. I watch as he runs off in the sun, Fondue at his heels. I wipe a tear from my face

" Au revoir Phantom R" I said, waving

He looked behind him and winked. I waved again, this time tears flowing down my face like a waterfall. My mother came up behind me and grabbed my shoulder. She looked at me, not saying a word. That one simple gesture calmed my nerves

_I will see Raphael again_ I promised myself. I stood there as the crowd dispersed, me and my mother standing in silence.

* * *

I only looked behind me once as I ran off from Marie. It was a hard decision to make but I had to do it, I couldn't be close to Marie because of the Constables. I didn't want her to get into any trouble, since she is the Duchesses daughter. I ran back to my apartment, fanning myself with my hat. I shut the door and leaned against it, my red hair sticking to my sweaty face. I sighed as I flopped down on my bed, and closed my eyes. Fondue came on top of me, quietly nibbling me ear.

" What is it Fondue"

He whimpered. I then remembered Marie has a concert tonight. I sighed and put on my hat.

" It's Showtime Fondue"

* * *

My mom pulled back my hair as I practiced my violin

" Will Raphael come to my concert?" I asked her

She frowned

" Probably not Marie. He is wanted and the constables are coming to your concert"

I sighed. She grabbed my hand and held it to my heart.

" You and Raphael will always be friends"

I smiled as I walked out the door to my concert

* * *

I stood in the corner of the upper row, hat over my eyes. I smiled as I saw Vergier and Charlie sit down in the very front, Elisabeth sitting beside them. Marie walks out, holding her special violin. She smiles as she sits in her chair and starts playing her favorite piece. Moon Princess. A random girl in the audience looks up to where I was standing

" Phantom R!" She screamed, pointing her finger


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IT K.N HERE. I am Sorry Lotz of homework. Anyway this is not a sequel to A Past Well Forgotten. This is a sequel to the game though.**

I gasped as I saw Raphael standing in the upper row of the Opera, hiding behind a curtain. He looked scared, almost frightened. I didn't reach out to him or call his name, I didn't want to get in trouble. I set down my violin and sat there staring for any moment from the curtain. A little ripple came from the curtain, probably Raphael breathing

* * *

I looked down at the crowd, they were all looking at me with hatred. Vergier and Charlie glanced in my direction

" Phantom R!" Charlie screamed, shaking her fist in the air

I was hidden behind a red curtain, so I could see everybody but they couldn't see me. I gasped really heavily moving the curtain. I hoped Marie didn't see me at all. I peaked my head around the corner and walked out holding my hat down. I looked at Marie who looked pretty calm, although I could tell she was wanting to call out my name and hug me.

" Hello Paris!" I called out excitedly " Phantom R has arrived"

I heard a giggle from Marie. I smiled as I jumped down from the top floor landing on my feet on the ground where everyone one was sitting. They all stared at me, I was only looking at Marie. I heard something snap behind me, it sounded like a gun. Everyone backed up, I just stood there knowing who was behind me.

" Vergier" I said turning around

He had a gun pointed right at me, the constables surrounding me. I laughed and put up my hands.

" What now Vergier" I asked him cunningly, resting my arms behind my head " What now?"

A constable came up behind me and tried to grab me. I jumped up in the air and flipped behind them. I held the hat to my head, smiling the whole way

" It's going to take a lot more then that Vergier" I said laughing as I let go of my hat " Maybe next time"

I jumped up toward the window still.

" Sorry for ruining you music" I said to Marie, smiling " It was...beautiful"

I jumped out the window

* * *

" Raphael called my music beautiful" I said blushing


End file.
